<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It is the little things, Bokuto realizes by mielzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589372">It is the little things, Bokuto realizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy/pseuds/mielzy'>mielzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Domestic Fluff, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, bokuto realizes he's in love with akaashi in the most mundane moments and uhhh Yes, someone on twitter suggested that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy/pseuds/mielzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuaka fluff comic ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It is the little things, Bokuto realizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me your fluffy headcanons please I want to draw them &lt;3</p><p>I'm on instagram as <a href="https://instagram.com/mielzy.png">@mielzy.png</a>, on twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/mielzy_png">@mielzy_png</a>, and on tiktok as <a href="https://tiktok.com/@mielzy">@mielzy</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>